Little Pumpkin Fortune
by Convallarie
Summary: Hari ketika mereka sedang santai.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Shokugeki no Soma** © Yūto Tsukuda, Shun Saeki

 **Little Pumpkin Fortune** © Convallarie

 **Warning :**

typo's, possibility ooc, friendship nyerempet BL (?)

.

.

.

"Hei, Takumi! Sebelah sini!"

Remaja laki-laki berambut pirang peranakan Jepang – Italia itu menghela napas. Dengan malas didorongnya _trolly_ yang sudah terisi setengah. Pasang manik safirnya memandang lurus ke depan—seakan fokus merekam eksistensi si rambut merah yang senantiasa melambaikan tangan. Di manapun anak itu berada, rasanya semua yang ada di sekelilingnya nampak tidak berarti. Seakan hanya dirinya yang diperbolehkan menduduki titik sentral.

"Tanpa berteriakpun aku bisa melihatmu, Yukihira." Cengiran lebar mengembang di wajah si rambut merah. Menambah kilauan cahaya di sekitarnya yang sungguh membuat sang koki Italia mendengus jengkel.

Kalau saja Isami tidak menderita sakit perut pagi ini, ia tidak akan berakhir bersama si murid pindahan belagu yang sering membuat sensasi di sekolah. Yang lebih penting, apa kata dunia jika pasangan rival sehidup semati seperti mereka terlihat berbelanja bersama di supermarket? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Takumi malu bukan kepalang dan tanpa sadar sudah membuat wajahnya bersemu.

"Oi, Takumi. Apa-apaan wajahmu itu? Kalau ingin ke toilet jangan ditahan-tahan seperti itu. Meskipun aku bukan Isami, aku bisa kok kalau cuma mengantarmu ke toilet. Tidak usah malu. Isami sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku kalau kamu itu orangnya mudah tersesat di tempat seperti ini."

Jangan ditanya lagi bagaimana ekspresi Takumi saat ini. Mengingat tabiatnya yang mudah sekali terbawa suasana dan sering kali malu sendiri, tentu kini wajahnya merah padam, bahkan sampai ke daun telinga. Ditambah setitik keristal bening yang menyelinap keluar dari sudut matanya.

Sungguh, kali ini Takumi benar-benar ingin mengutuki adik kembarnya yang satu itu dengan sumpah serapah. Belum reda amarahnya pada si adik karena menyuruh Souma untuk menemaninya berbelanja, sekarang ditambah Isami juga menceritakan aib dirinya kepada Souma yang notabennya rival bagi Takumi.

"A—apa-apan itu! A—aku tidak seperti itu! Isami cuma membual—ya! Tentu itu cuma bualan!" Sembur Takumi sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya cepat ke arah Souma dengan tatapan sengit yang hampir menangis. Dia sungguh sudah lupa di mana tempat mereka berada sekarang. Banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikannya sambil berbisik dan beberapa ada yang tertawa kecil.

Souma yang sadar kalau mereka jadi pusat perhatian langsung menyambar _trolly_ dan tangan Takumi. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, penerus restoran Yukihira itu melangkah dengan cepat sambil mendorong _trolly_ dan menyeret Takumi yang sejak tadi terus mengerang protes. Mereka baru berhenti ketika sudah berada di bagian bahan-bahan pangan.

Manik amber milik Souma menelisik keadaan sekitar, helaan napas lega meluncur dari mulutnya tatkala mengetahui kalau mereka berdua sudah terlepas dari keadaan tadi. Dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Takumi yang nampaknya memiliki masalah dengan batin yang berkecamuk.

"Yosh! Ayo kita lanjutkan, Takumi!"

 **.**

" _Hmm ..._ sepertinya aku sedang ingin membuat sesuatu yang manis."

Dari sudut matanya, Takumi melirik Souma yang sedang berdiri di depan rak bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue. Sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk memegangi dagu layaknya sedang berpikir serius, sedangkan tangannya yang lain berkacak pinggang.

Setelah memasukkan beberapa bahan seperti mentega dan _cake elmusifier_ ke dalam _trolly_ , Takumi menghampiri Souma yang masih bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. "Bagaimana jika aku saja yang membuatkan?"

Remaja yang memiliki bekas luka di bagian alis sebelah kirinya itu menoleh, manik amber miliknya kini bertemu pandang dengan safir milik sang Italian. "Sungguh?"

"J—jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku hanya ingin memberikan imbalan karena sudah menemaniku berbelanja!" Sergah Takumi sambil membuang muka ke arah lain dengan sikap bersidekap. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada Souma yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah! Karena itu hadiah darimu, aku terima saja."

.

* * *

.

Souma duduk di sebuah kursi tak jauh dari tempat Takumi akan mulai memasak. Ia menggunakan kursi tersebut dengan terbalik, sehingga ia bisa memeluk sandarannya sekaligus menopang kepalanya. Ia penasaran jenis kue macam apa yang akan dibuat Takumi. Pasalnya, selama ini ia tidak pernah satu kali pun melihat takumi membuat _dessert_ maupun _pastry_.

Ditelisik dari bahan-bahan yang tersedia di atas meja, Souma bisa menebak kemungkinan Takumi akan membuat semacam _sponge cake_. Tapi, melihat bahan tambahan lain yang ada di sana, Souma jadi tidak terlalu yakin.

"Kue apa yang ingin kamu buat?" Tak tahan, akhirnya ia tanyakan juga.

" _Hm?_ " Takumi yang baru saja selesai mencuci tangan melirik Souma sesaat. Ia kemudian mengambil lap bersih untuk mengeringkan tangannya. "Kue khas daerah tempat tinggalku, _Zuccotto_."

Souma mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama kue itu sebelumnya saat sedang _browsing_ jenis-jenis masakan Italia. Uhuk—tidak-ada-salahnya-kan-mencari-tahu-masakan-khas-negara-calon-gebetan—uhuk.

"Tapi, kalau tidak salah wadahnya itu menggunakan labu, kan? Mana labumu?"

Sambil menimpali Souma yang terus berkicau, tangan Takumi tetap bekerja. Ia mulai mencampur gula pasir, telur dan _emulfisier_ ke dalam satu wadah dan mengocoknya. "Bukan labu sungguhan tepatnya. Hanya cetakan berbentuk labu. Di zaman modern seperti sekarang ini sudah banyak variasi yang dikembangkan."

"Oh!" Ucap si rambut merah sambil membuat gerakan mengatupkan tangan. "Tapi, bukannya lebih praktis kalau memakai _sponge cake_ yang siap pakai?"

"Aku tidak suka melakukannya, karena itu jadinya bukan murni buatanku." Merasa adonannya sudah cukup mengembang dan berubah warna menjadi putih, Takumi mulai menambahkan tepung terigu dan maizena—yang telah diayak—sedikit demi sedikit sambil terus mengaduknya.

Setelah puas bercicit, Souma akhirnya tenang juga. Ia hanya duduk diam sambil terus memperhatikan Takumi yang terus bekerja. Masih sama seperti kali pertama ia melihat pemuda Italia itu memasak di _camp_ pelatihan, Souma terus-terusan dibuat berdecak kagum. Memang tidak semengagumkan saat Takumi memperaktekkan _mezzaluna_ miliknya, tapi tetap saja, tiap gerakan yang dibuat Takumi begitu mempesona.

Jika saat menggunakan mezzaluna Takumi terlihat seperti seorang panglima perang yang unjuk kebolehan seberapa mahir permainan katana miliknya. Takumi yang saat ini, gerakannya yang halus dan gesit saat mencampurkan bahan ke dalam adonan, jemarinya yang lentik bergerak bagaikan milik seorang bidadari yang memetik senar harpa; melantunkan melodi merdu surgawi.

Merasa adonannya telah siap, Takumi menyiapkan sebuah loyang ukuran dua puluh empat kali dua puluh empat _centi_ yang dilapisi kertas roti yang sudah diolesi dengan margarin cair. Sebelum ia benar-benar menuangkan adonannya, Takumi terlebih dahulu mencicipi apakah kadar rasa manisnya sudah pas ataukah belum.

Melihat itu Souma jadi penasaran, jika di dunia ini ada penghargaan untuk orang paling seksi ketika mencicipi adona, pasti orang itu adalah Takumi. Takumi Aldini, Si seksi saat mencicipi adonan.

Lupakan fantasi liar seorang Yukihira Souma. Mari kita beralih kembali pada _chef_ kita yang tampan menggoda iman.

Selesai menuangkan adonannya hingga merata, Takumi segera memasukkan loyang itu ke dalam oven yang sudah di _setting_ dengan suhu seratus delapan puluh derajat _celcius_. Setelah itu, sambil menunggu _sponge cake_ nya matang, Takumi menyiapkan bahan utama hidangan kali ini.

"Kulihat dari caramu, sepertinya kamu sering memperaktekannya, ya?" Tanya Souma memecah keheningan.

" _Hmm_ ... terkadang Isumi meminta untuk dibuatkan." Timpal Takumi tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya. Kali ini ia tengah fokus mencacah _dark_ cokelat, kacang almond dan buah kering.

Dua puluh lima menit berlalu, _sponge cake_ yang dipanggang tadi akhirnya matang dengan sempurna. Sambil menunggunya menjadi dingin untuk disentuh, Takumi melanjutkan membuat cream untuk isi _Zuccotto_ nya nanti.

 **.**

Setelah merasa sponge cakenya sudah cukup dingin, Takumi mengeluarkan wadah berbentuk setengah lingkaran dan cekung seperti kubah. Kemudian ia melapisi bagian dalamnya dengan _alumunium foil_ _._

Selanjutnya, Takumi mulai mengiris _sponge cake_ agar jadi lebih tipis, dengan ketinggian sekitar empat _centimeter_. Setiap potongan dipotong kembali membentuk diagonal sehingga membentuk segitiga. Setelah itu ia susun potongan kue pada dasar mangkuk dan sekelilingnya sambil memberi percikan _liqueur_ _–_ sejenis minuman beralkohol rendah yang dibuat dari buah-buahan _—_ untuk membuat teksturnya lebih basah _._

Kemudian, Takumi mengambil krim yang telah ia siapkan tadi, mencampurnya dengan gula halus, cacahan halus cokelat dan juga kacang almond dan buah kering. Lalu ia tuangkan ke dalam cetakan hingga merata dan menutup lagi bagian atasnya dengan potongan _sponge cake_ lain. Selanjutnya, Takumi menekan-nekan seluruh permukaannya agar lebih rapat dan padat. Setelah selesai, ia memasukan _Zuccotto_ yang hampir jadi itu ke dalam lemari es.

Souma yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika menatap sang Italian. "Setelah ini apa?"

"Menunggunya hingga benar-benar padat. Ya ... sekitar dua sampai tiga jam. Setelah itu tinggal diberi toping, misalnya disiram sirup cokelat."

"Apa?! Selama itu?!"

Takumi mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku mau membersihkan diri dulu sambil menunggu kuenya mengeras. Rasanya badanku kotor sekali."

Souma kembali membisu. Yang dilakukannya hanya menatap Takumi yang sedang mencuci tangannya. "Hei, Takumi! Coba ke sini!"

Pemuda beriris safir itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya memandang ke arah si koki berambut merah. Setelah ia mengeringkan tangannya barulah ia mengikuti perintah Souma untuk mendekat. "Apa?"

"Coba membungkuk sedikit!"

Tidak mau ambil pusing, karena tenaganya memang sudah cukup terkuras setelah berbelanja tadi dan langsung memasak, Takumi manut saja. Ia membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Souma yang masih belum beranjak dari kursinya hingga tatapan mereka bertemu.

 _Lick..._

Takumi membatu. Sedangkan, cengiran lebar khas Souma mengembang bebas di wajah ceria sang koki nomor dua restoran Yukihira.

"Ap—ap—ap—APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN, YUKIHIRA?!"

"Ada krim di sudut bibirmu, jadi aku bantu bersihkan." Jawabnya enteng disertai tawa tanpa dosa.

Wajah Takumi yang dasarnya memang mudah sekali merona itu lagi-lagi harus memerah layaknya kepiting rebus. Cairan bening mulai mengintip dari balik sudut matanya. Ya, Takumi memang cengeng dan selamanya akan begitu.

 _Plak!_

"YUKIHIRA BODOH!"

Sebuah teriakan menggema dari salah satu ruangan di sebuah _apartement_ diikuti dengan bunyi keras pintu dibanting.

 **.**

"Yukihira- _kun_ , ini!" Kata Isami sambil menyodorkan kotak pembungkus kue berwarna cokelat. " _Nii-chan_ menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu."

"Ya, _sankyu_ , Isami." Souma tersenyum ketika menerimanya. Meskipun ia tahu pada akhirnya kue itu memang akan diberikan padanya semarah apapun Takumi padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pipimu itu, pasti sakit, ya? Kulihat _Nii-chan_ sangat marah—ah bukan, lebih tepatnya sih sulit dijelaskan."

Tawa renyah Souma menggema. "Yah ... ada sedikit kejadian tadi."

 **-End-**

.

* * *

.

 _ **-Omake-**_

Takumi berjalan sendirian menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan mengamit buku di antara lengan dan dadanya. Ia baru saja selesai menghadiri salah satu kelas memasak. Seperti biasa, pembawaannya memang selalu tenang, meski mudah meledak jika sesuatu yang memalukan terjadi.

"Takumi!"

Bulu kuduk Takumi meremang. Jika pendengarannya tidak salah, barusan ada suara tak asing yang memanggil namanya. Parahnya, ia sangat tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut dan sangat enggan untuk bertemu dengan yang bersangkutan. Rupanya ia masih menyimpan dendam atas kejadian tempo hari.

"Oi! Takumi!"

Lagi, suara itu memanggil namanya. Mati-matian, remaja berambut pirang itu menulikan diri. Berusaha bersikap tak acuh pada orang yang terus memanggilnya. Ia ingin segera kabur dari tempat ini sekarang juga tanpa harus berinteraksi dengan si koki berambut merah.

Sayangnya, hidup tak selalu semulus yang diharapkan. Takumi merasakan jemari yang belum lama ini menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya sesuka hati menyentuh bahu miliknya. Refleks, ia terkesiap di tempat.

"Yo!"

Wajah itu lagi. Takumi mendadak gagap, wajahnya lebih merah dari biasanya. Tanpa berhasil mengucapkan sepatah katapun, sang Italian langsung berinisiatif mengambil langkah seribu. Meninggalkan Souma dan Megumi yang memasang wajah bingung di tempat.

"Sepertinya Takumi masih marah padaku." Ucap Souma diiringi tawa renyahnya yang biasa.

Megumi yang berdiri di sebelahnya menatap Souma dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Sejurus kemudian terbesit di pikirannya tentang kebiasaan Souma yang menjadikan orang-orang di sekitarnya sebagai kelinci percobaan masakan si koki muda yang terbilang sangat menjijikan. Jadi, gadis berambut indigo itu mendapat kesimpulan bahwa Takumi adalah korban lain selain dirinya. Makanya dia sampai sesyok itu ketika bertemu Souma.

"Kasihan sekali Takumi- _kun_."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Author's note :**

Hallo! Saya kembek! /kemudiandiusir

Fanfic kedua di fandom ini dan lagi-lagi SouTaku. I kyanot! Ide fanfic tentang mereka tiba-tiba mengalir deras.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini fanfic udah kayak demo masak bersama chef Takumi, ya? Atau mungkin saya bikin fanfic khusus acara sebelum adzan maghrib berkumandang (?) "Ngabuburit Bersama Chef Takumi". /gak

Saya nggak tanggung jawab loh ya kalau pada ngiler pas bacanya, apalagi kalau siang-siang sebelum buka puasa.

Maafkan diri ini kalau deskripsi waktu masaknya ada yang salah atau gak gelas. Jujur, saya nggak bisa masak. oTL

Soal judul itu masih berhubungan kok sama isinya meski kalau nggak dicari tahu (?) emang gak nyambung. Soalnya arti Zuccotto dalam bahasa Inggris itu little pumpkin, kalau ditranslet pakai gugel ke bahasa Indo masa jadi kopiah. Haduh, saya sempet ngakak. Fortune-nya itu ya diambil dari sudut pandang Souma yang... tau lah ya. /apa

Kayaknya udah itu aja. Thanks buat yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic ini, apalagi kalau meninggalkan jejak di kolom review.

See you next time!

Sincerely,

Convallarie


End file.
